Meeting you again
by CollaborativeCollaborations777
Summary: This story is based off the Fairy Tail ending number 15. NaLu fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is our first collaborative story! We hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters in this story belong to Hiro Mashima, the genius that he is!**

 **Enjoy**

General POV

It was warm that day, too warm really. Still, not many people were outside, it was too hot and too early in the summer for people to be really interested in doing anything. The only people who were out and about were people who had things to do, like go and buy some groceries or walk the dog. All except one girl who sat at a café table, wistfully checking her phone for any messages. That girl was Lucy Heartfilia and she was waiting for her boyfriend.

Lucy's POV

He's late, again. I thought to myself as I checked my phone. I was looking for messages from him, perhaps cancelling the date or maybe letting me know he would be late, no such luck. Secretly, I was glad he had stood me up, yet again.

It made me remember how much of a jerk my boyfriend was. No matter what I did for him, the ungrateful boy was never satisfied. He never thanked me, he never did anything romantic anymore, and honestly I think he's over me, which is fine because I am so over him. I've caught him flirting with tonnes of other girls before, yet I'm not allowed to even look at another guy. Not only is he unfaithful, he's damn possessive too. I'm fairly sure he is dating one of my old friends at the moment as well as me, but I don't have any proof so I can't do anything about it.

A sudden beeping made me pick up my phone. Oh great, a text from that jerk. I grew more and more shocked as I read the message. "What?!" I voiced aloud, "He broke up with me, via TEXT MESSAGE! What kind of a, UGH!" I couldn't bring myself to swear aloud but I let loose in my head.

I was so furious, but then after the initial shock had died down, I lost all my anger and was left feeling empty and alone. Sure he was a jerk but he was the only one left. My parents were dead, my friends were always too busy to see me, or they had left the town completely. He was the only one that I had and now, he was gone too. I never thought that I would miss him, the cheating jerk, but I did and it was starting to seem like I was never meant to hold onto those I loved.

I dragged myself out of my seat and made my way to the cliffs. I remember coming here with my parents and we would look out over the water, watching the clouds and the birds. I would ramble about wanting to sail away, over the horizon, see new places. I also remembered coming here later, with my friends. We would take a picnic and enjoy the afternoon sun or race each other up and down the lighthouse. They kept me going through all those years without my parents.

Later I would come here by myself as each of my friends who left sailed out over the horizon, like I always wished I could. I always lost a bit of myself every time they left. They would text me all the time at the start but now, I never hear from them. The friends who were still here are a little better, but I never see them. Either they were too busy to catch up or every time they would organise something, my boyfriend would make up some excuse for me not to see them, the jerk. They never stopped trying though, that's just how amazing they were.

This thought made me check my phone again to see if any of my friends had contacted me at all. Again no such luck, no matter how hard I tried to find one. I was really hoping for a text from a certain good friend of mine. _Natsu_. That boy I met once, the boy with the cherry blossom pink hair, who could understand me after meeting me once. But that was a while ago.

I never came here with him, my ex. At the beginning I tried to bring him but we would never get around to it. After I learned what a horrible person he was, I didn't want to taint this place with him. So now this place just held memories and myself.

A sea breeze lifted off the ocean far below and blew my hair around my face. Even though I was sad, I was peaceful. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone but myself. It was a nice feeling. Of course now, I might be able to finally see my friends. With that thought in mind I left, not wanting to reminisce over him any longer.

That autumn

Lucy's POV

The air was crisp yet the sun shone. The autumn leaves were falling and twirling gently in the sweet breeze. I was happy yet not at the same time today. Some of my friends were coming back soon and I had found out the news this morning. I was ecstatic!

Then as I was walking to the mall to do a little shopping, I ran into my ex. With his new girlfriend. Well that made me feel brilliant. If it had been just him, I would have been able to handle it. But when his snotty little girlfriend called me ugly, well I was not impressed. I know I shouldn't, but I kind of pride myself on my looks. All my friends would always tell me how pretty I was. So I made some remark, that I kind of regret now but not really, and left them there.

Now I was walking back through the park, my favourite place in autumn. It always looked so pretty with the leaves falling and the shoes crunching on the fallen leaves sounded so comforting. I meandered aimlessly down the gravel path, hoping that I could put off walking back through the mall for a bit longer, I really didn't want to repeat the earlier incident. Jogging off the path, I decided to make a snow angel with the leaves on the grass. This cheered me up immensely so I stood up and shook off the leaves, continuing on my walk through the park, this time thinking up a multitude of sassy comebacks in case I ran into my stupid ex and his snobby girlfriend again. I wasn't envious of her that was for sure, I actually got to see my friends now that we'd broken up and I felt so much better without him even though I still missed him sometimes.

I walked along the path, kicking stones and jumping up to catch the falling leaves. The park was nearly deserted and this meant I had lost track of time again. Turning on my heel, I strode briskly back towards the mall, hoping to be back to my apartment by nightfall as I knew that my trip to the mall wasn't quite done yet.

As I was walking unhurriedly along the path I passed someone who looked familiar. His cherry blossom pink hair stood up in all directions and his white scarf fluttered in the breeze. I stopped suddenly, surely what I was thinking was not right. It couldn't be him, I haven't seen him around here for ages. I was hoping that it was, desperately clinging onto the hope that it was him, Natsu.

I slowly turned around, only to see him staring back at me. It was! It was him! The wild pink hair was undeniably his and I've never seen anyone else with a scarf like that. Or met someone who wears one as often as him, he told me he never took it off when we met. My heart fell. Would he still remember me? I looked down, ready to turn around and keep going, afraid to be forgotten. When I heard the loud crunching of leaves I looked up, only to see Natsu running at me with a massive grin splitting his face. I couldn't stop a smile of my own as I let out a laugh of relief. I stepped towards him, only to be stopped as his arms wrapped around my waist in an embrace, holding me tightly while spinning me in the air. I laughed, feeling freer than I have in weeks.

He stopped and let me down gently, still grinning at me. I looked up into his onyx eyes, so bright and full of life. "Natsu…" I breathed. I stepped back suddenly shy. Natsu didn't seem to mind as he let out a pent up breath. "Hey Lucy" he said. His voice was exactly as I remembered, gruff yet smooth and you could hear the childish side of his nature in it. "Hey Natsu." I said and just like that our conversation began.

We strolled over to a park bench and just sat and talked for well over an hour. During our conversation we talked about, well, everything. From how good it was to see each other to how I was now single, to both mine and his parents and where on Earth he has been. It felt good to just let everything out and I felt so at home as he smiled or frowned at everything I said. Sometimes he would laugh and others he would growl menacingly. His laugh filled me with hope and joy, his little growls made me blush yet feel protected at the same time.

By the time we were caught up on everything it felt like we had been together through it all, as though we had been friends our entire lives. It was also dark and I was shivering so Natsu offered to walk me home. I gladly accepted, regretting my decision not to wear a jacket. However Natsu kept me warm with his unusually warm body heat, his arm draped casually over my shoulders while I blushed profusely, warming my face up a little too much. Although I felt awkward, I was a little sad when we made it to my house.

I stood outside my door for a bit saying goodbye to Natsu. "Bye Natsu, it was so nice to see you again." He grinned showing his strangely sharp canines, tilting his head to the side. "It was fun to see you too, Luce." He said. I blushed a little at the new nickname before a wave of worry came over me. What if he left me too? My eyes started filling up as I looked up at him, some tears leaking out. "You won't leave again right Natsu?" I asked. I looked down as I mumbled softly, "Please don't leave me."

I felt strong fingers under my chin, lifting my face up. I stared into Natsu's face as he smiled gently, hugely different yet so similar to his wide grin. "I'm not going anywhere Luce, don't you worry about that." He spoke softly, as if he was scared to break me if he spoke too loudly.

I smiled at his concern and the promise I could see in his eyes. I nodded and stepped into my house, waving goodbye. "See you Natsu." I watched him go as he waved over his shoulder and I grinned at his parting words.

"See ya tomorrow, Luce!"

 **We would appreciate feedback on our writing. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!  
We were both kinda bothered by how ooc Natsu seemed in this chapter so we went ahead and changed the ending. Again, sorry for the lack of updates, writers block is a peasant.**

 **Disclaimer: all the characters for this story belong to the fabulous Hiro Mashima.**

 **Enjoy!**

Time skip a week

Lucy's POV

Hello Mama,

It has been a week since Natsu and I found each other. He has been coming to see me every day, just to hang out and talk. It has been really fun. He introduced me to Happy, his flying cat! I mean seriously, who has a flying cat. Oh and he can talk too! Apparently he and Natsu are like buddies or something…anyway, Natsu wanted to know if I was a wizard, why I don't know. I told him I was once a celestial wizard. Yes I said once, Mama, I haven't called my spirits since I left. He kind frowned at that a little, I don't know why he did that either. He then told me that he was a fire dragon slayer! A DRAGON SLAYER! I was so amazed, I didn't know what to think. Then of course he showed off heaps with tonnes of cool tricks. But I didn't really mind.

Speaking of Natsu, he was supposed to meet me today, he is already ten minutes late. Suddenly I heard a rapping sound on my window. Yep, my window. You see Natsu isn't exactly normal so he doesn't use the door like a normal person, rather he comes in the window. AND he barges in whenever he wants. I don't really care though. I miss you Mama.

Love Lucy

I turned away from my writing to see Natsu standing in front of my window, waiting for me to stop writing. I smiled at him before he spoke up.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere really cool today Luce." He said.

And without waiting for my reply, he grabbed my hand, dragging me down my stairs and out the door, waiting a second for me to lock it, before continuing to drag me all the way to wherever we were going.

"Natsuuu, wait up, I can't walk that fast!" I called out to him.

He didn't slow down as he continued pulling me to the north of town. I had no idea where we were going. All I knew was that he was really determined to get there quickly.

I was still going over these thoughts when suddenly he stopped. As far as I could tell we hadn't made it to wherever it was we were meant to be. Natsu turned around to me and began to take off his scarf. As I opened my mouth to question him he tied the piece of clothing around my head, acting as a blindfold.

"Natsu, why have you put a blindfold on me?" I asked.

He chuckled softly and I felt him lean forward towards me. I gasped and felt my face heat up as he whispered in my ear,

"It's a surprise."

I felt him pull back again and then I heard him laugh at me, a loud laugh that made me highly annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I huffed.

"Y-your f-face! It looks s-so stupid!" he managed to wheeze out in between his obnoxious laughing.

I huffed, blowing out my cheeks, before blindly turning and walking, all the while trying to undo the scarf blocking my vision. I heard pounding feet as, I assume to be Natsu, ran up behind me. I felt his abnormally warm hands grasp my shoulders and spin me around, pushing beck the way I had come. The whole time he was pushing me there Natsu apologised for upsetting me, then overriding the apology by saying that my face did actually look really stupid. And then he would start again.

This continued until I felt a jerk on my shoulders indicating me to stop and I could hear muffled voices coming from in front of me. Natsu undid the scarf and wrapped back around his neck.

"Here we are!" he cheered, his voice the very essence of joy.

I scanned the double doors in front of me and gasped as I recognised the strange symbol on top of the places name. Natsu cleared his throat and spread his arms wide, his back facing the doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy Flashback

 _The carriage rolled to a stop and the person who saved me asked if I was alright. I told her I was fine. Then she asked me what a little girl was doing out by myself. I giggled silently as I realised she must have thought it strange that a child be unaccompanied in a carriage. I told her the truth._

 _"I'm visiting my papa at work." I said._

 _The lady out the front then started mumbling until I heard her shriek._

 _"Gotta go!" she yelled._

 _As she jumped off the carriage she held up her hand. On it was a pink symbol, much like the one on the big building in the town. The one that sounded really fun and had a lot of noise coming from it. I got out of the carriage to ask her to stay when I saw my papa's household running towards me. They all looked terribly upset and suddenly I felt awful._

 _When Ms Suppetto reached me, babbling away to herself, I asked her what that place was. I pointed to the massive building as I asked so she knew which one I meant._

 _"Oh that?" she said. "That's the wizard guild, Fairy Tail."_

 _My eyes lit up as I heard it was a guild. I had always wanted to go to one, show them what I could do with my spirits. Mama always used to tell me about the different guild and she said Fairy Tail was one of the liveliest and it was definitely the strongest. Papa always called them a menace when they showed up in the papers from time to time, but I thought they sounded wonderful._

 _"Fairy Tail, huh?"_

End of Flashback

I remembered fondly the time I had been saved by that member of Fairy Tail and it was then that my learning of the guilds and my magic progressed. My right hand tingled and edged a little closer to my key pouch. I hadn't called them out in so long. Even still I kept my keys on my belt, just to have them around.

Natsu waved a hand in front of my face and I broke out of my trance. I smiled broadly at him and he turned back towards the door.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Don't worry Luce, they'll love you."

He smiled brightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me forwards. There were butterflies in my tummy as I took another look at the emblem over the door. He kicked down the door, still holding my hand and yelled at everyone inside,

"I'm home!"

The yelling inside seemed to intensify if that was possible. Several people jumped out of their seats and objects seemed to fly out of nowhere, and all of them were headed straight for us. I barely had time to react before Natsu pulled me out of the line of fire. I watched as lots of empty beer mugs hit the door that we were standing in front of a moment ago. This was more lively than I'd expected, and a lot more violent. I turned around, expecting to see Natsu there but he wasn't. Instead he was having a wrestling match on the wooden floor with a half-naked guy. I sighed before taking notice of where I was standing. I was in plain sight, next to the door. That wouldn't have been a problem if the entire guild hadn't joined the fight. But they had. Not wanting to get hit, I tried to make my way to the corner, avoiding flying objects and people as I made my way cautiously around the edge of the room. I reached the corner, pushing my back against it to make myself a smaller target.

I had been standing there for about nearly three minutes and the fight hadn't died down. Suddenly, I saw Natsu receive a chair to the back of the head. He slumped over backwards, falling hard on the floor. Alarmed, I disregarded my safety for an instant and ran to him. Natsu's raven haired opponent raised his fist in victory, yelling about something involving victory. I threw myself down next to Natsu, shaking him gently. The ruckus of the hall continued, no-one really payed attention to Natsu's fall except the guy who beat him up. I grew more and more worried as I continued to try and shake him awake.

I had been shaking Natsu for about a minute when his eyes suddenly opened. I sighed in relief, slumping over. But Natsu wasn't paying attention to me. All his attention was focused on the shirtless guy preaching his victory on a nearby bench.

"YOU DIDN'T WIN STRIPPER!" he yelled furiously.

"SURE I DID PYRO!" the guy yelled from the bench.

Natsu clenched his fists, pushing himself to his feet. His undiluted fury was obvious. I backed away as Natsu leapt at the guy on the bench, knocking him onto the floor and attacking him with his fists. I don't think I've ever felt more alive, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Fairy Tail's passion was tangible, their spirit completely and utterly alive. Natsu and the dark-haired, half-naked guy were still on the floor, wrestling as if their lives depended on it. I had moved slowly out of the fight, closer to a set of stairs that looked like they led to a mezzanine level. Following this line of thought and keeping out of the way of flying objects, my eyes followed the stairwell up to the second level. As I scanned across the second floor, my eyes were drawn to a familiar figure. Gasping frantically, dashed towards the stairs. There was no way! He couldn't possibly here. If this was him that could only mea…

I tripped over Natsu. My train of thought broken, I concentrated wholly on surviving this fall. Joining this fight was not on my list of priorities right now. Before I had a chance to get hit by any stray fists, I felt a hand wrap around the back of my shirt. I was lifted out of the fray, just as a charge of electricity filled the guildhall. The fight came to a sudden halt, no-one expecting the sudden shock. Surprised faces turned in my direction, towards my saviour. Several seconds later, I found myself being set down on an undamaged bench at the front of the hall.

"Didn't expect to see you here Blondie"

I let out an excited squeal, turning around to embrace my childhood friend.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Laxus!"

 **Still a cliffhanger! Feel free to review this update, but not much has changed.**

 **P.S- sorry in advance if our next update takes forever to happen. :)**


End file.
